


Married To A Larry Shipper

by LouAndI_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Basically Harry's Wife is a Larry shipper, Eleanor is a Larry shipper, Eleanor thinks Harry tops, Everyone Is A Larry Shipper basically, Everyone loves Louis ass too, Everyone's a Larry shipper, Except Harry, Gen, Harry cant even deny it, Harry really thinks he's straight, His wife ain't having none of that, Humor, Niall's the king of Larry shippers, They both share but, Top Harry, Top Louis, Wife thinks Louis tops, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouAndI_Larry/pseuds/LouAndI_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you my beautiful wife."<br/>"Shut up, Harry. You're gay and that's that."<br/>~Or~<br/>Harry is married and his wife swears he's in love with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! Um, this was originally on Wattpad. It still is, but I decided to put it here on AO3 as well. This story is purely for fun and I wanted this posted to show what it would be like if one of us L.S. married Harry. He's straight in this (supposedly) but not really. Hope everyone enjoys this because it's my favorite work so far. I know Larry Shippers don't like het fanfics, but trust me, you'll be able to stomach this. Just read and find out :)

Priest: "Do you, Harry, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

 

Harry: "I do"

 

Priest: "And do you, take Harry Styles to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

 

Wife:

 

Wife:

 

Wife: 

 

Wife: "Since when the fuck did I become Louis Tomlinson?"


	2. About this story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly reminder

This is just a joking book that features conversations that Harry will be having with his wife (and possibly others).

 

Yes he's still in 1D,

 

Yes he's still 20,

 

Yes he's still gay (probably).

 

But this is just for fun so I hope no one gets offended by this. Enjoy!


	3. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story really begins. If you liked it, don't come back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the carroty summary lol

Harry: Babe, whatcha reading?

 

Wife: That 'After' story that has you in it

 

Harry: Ugh, those fanfics are just ludicrous sometimes.

 

Wife: I know. They keep saying you like touching vaginas.

 

Harry:

 

Wife:

 

Wife: Where are you going???


	4. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regarding that day when Harry posted a picture of two men on Instagram and put the caption "Strong" underneath it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a while ago, but when I posted it on Wattpad it was the day of the incident. Enjoy xx

Wife: "You posted a picture on Instagram yesterday."

 

Harry: "Sure did."

 

Wife: "Of two guys."

 

Harry: "Yeah."

 

Wife: "And captioned it 'Strong'?"

 

Harry: "Yep, what of it?"

 

Wife: "On the anniversary of Louis' bullshit tweet regarding gay rumors?"

 

Harry: 

 

Wife:

 

Harry:

 

Harry: "I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now."

 

Wife: "Yeah, out of the closet."


	5. 3

Harry: Do you wanna have sex right now?

 

Wife: I'm not-

 

Harry: If you say I'm not Louis, I swear to God I will pop you.

 

Wife: I was going to say I'm not in the mood right now-

 

Harry: Oh thank God-

 

Wife: -but maybe you should ask Louis.

 

Harry: 

 

Harry: God damnit.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	6. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we have an understanding of who tops, according to Harry's Wife

Wife: "Harry, pull up your pants."

 

Wife: "Honestly that's really ridiculous."

 

Harry: "Sorry, babe. I know you hate seeing my pants down in public."

 

Wife: "I'm just saying, it's wrong on so many levels."

 

Wife: "The name brand is all wrong."

 

Harry: "What do you mean? It's just Topman-"

 

Wife:

 

Harry:

 

Harry:

 

Harry: Yooooooooooooooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* Louis Tops


	7. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is regarding Liam confronting gay rumors btw :)

Wife: So Liam confronted gay rumors today.

 

Harry: I heard. I was there.

 

Wife: Kinda funny he can tweet with one arm

 

Harry:

 

Harry:

 

Harry: You're so deluded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I promise I'll update faster <3


	8. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry gets too excited and reveals a little too much

Harry: I am NOT gay.

 

Wife: It's so obvious you like Louis, you're probably wearing his underwear.

 

Harry: Ha, jokes on you! These are YOUR underwear!

 

Wife:

 

Harry:

 

Wife:

 

Harry: Waiiiit a minute.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because who doesn't love Harry in a pair of pretty panties? <3


	9. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Harry's wife watches Harry too intently for his liking

Wife: That's right Harry, take the whole thing in your mouth

 

Wife: deep throat it 

 

Wife: engulf it

 

Wife: bite it

 

Wife: make it putty in your hands like a good boy

 

Harry: Can you not watch me eat my banana like that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry loves him some bananas ;)


	10. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother and Daughter bonding time

Anne: So how is it being married to my son?

 

Wife: It's nice. He has a big heart.

 

Wife:

 

Wife: And a dig 'ol bick

 

 

Louis: Hella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He prolly do I'm js ;)


	11. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regarding Louis' anaconda

Louis: My anaconda don't! My anaconda don't! My anaconda-

 

Harry: *whispers* My anaconda do

 

Harry: 

 

Wife: 

 

Harry:

 

Wife: But no homo, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not even sorry lmao <3


	12. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry Shippers and Harry's Wife unite!

Fan: "Is Larry real?"

 

Harry: "I'm afraid n-"

 

Wife: "You bet Harry's sweet, fingered ass it is!"

 

*high fives*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because why the hell not? :)


	13. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his wife being "naughty" through text ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry trying to be straight is not what his wife appreciates

*texting*

 

Harry: I'm super hard, babe ;)

 

Wife: If I had a the D, I'd gladly give it to you. xx

 

Harry: Why do I even bother.....


End file.
